


Just Give Up Already!

by imhyperer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accident, Accidental wetting, Competition, Cute, Dominance, Fighting, Fighting for Dominance, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Piss kink, Polyamory, Polygamy, Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M, Wetting, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhyperer/pseuds/imhyperer
Summary: Eren and Jean have been fighting more and more as of lately; the reason? Both boys have a crush on Armin Arlert. While at Armin's house, Jean and Eren begin to fight, and Eren takes things a bit too far.





	

Eren and Jean had always been at each other’s throats; Even in elementary school, the two would seemingly get into fights daily. Why they still hung around each other was honestly a mystery. It was probably since both boys were close with Armin, who always just passively sat buy as the two screamed and hit and fought. 

Now juniors in high school, with hormones and sexual tension tossed into the mix, the fighting and competition between the two was nonstop. Eren hated dealing with that horse faced prick, but his hatred for said teen was no longer open ended, with no real reasoning behind it. No Eren knew exactly what caused his feelings of loathing for Jean; he and the asshole both had developed feelings for Armin, and Eren was determined to win the small blonde’s infections.   
Armin seemed rather oblivious to his two friends’ feelings, but Jean and Eren both knew, and it added a whole new layer of tension around them, something they had never experienced before. What had progressed to the biweekly at most altercations between the two had quickly devolved back into physical ones, needing Mikasa and Reiner to break them up before things got too serious. Both boys were unable to suppress their need to compete, as in their minds, it was simple; it was a contest, and they were determined to win. 

 

Eren sat on Armin’s floor next to a power outlet, phone plugged in as he absent mindedly scrolled through his various social media accounts. Jean sat on the blonde’s bed chatting with said blonde, who sat at his personal desk, books and notebooks strewn out around him, grinning as he spoke to his friend; it made Eren scowl. Despite hating it, Eren had decided to just let it slide for now, not wanting to upset the small blonde. He had been doing pretty good at it too, simply biting his tongue and scrolling a bit faster through his phone. That was at least, until Jean took it a bit too far.   
“Come on Armin, he’s not even paying attention to you, he’s just sitting there on his phone like an idiot. We could have so much fun with just the two of us.” the teen remarks, running a hand through his ash-brown hair. Unable to contain his anger anymore, Eren violently churches his phone, just barely missing Jean’s head.   
“Alright horse face, why don’t you fuck right off?!” Eren yells, slamming his hands onto the floor in order to stand, Jean immediately standing too. Eren gets right in the fucker’s horse-face, not breaking eye contact even as Jean balls the front of Eren’s shirt into his fists, glaring down at the slightly shorter boy.   
A jumbled mix of insults, threats, and dares fill the air, impossibly growing louder in an unsteady crescendo, until Armin finally decided to chime in “Why don’t you two kiss or fuck already and get it over with?” clearly annoyed by the two boys arguing as he tries to study.   
“How about Eren leaves and we can fuck instead, Armin?” Jean responds, smirking down at Eren and knowing damn well that he crossed the unspoken line between the two, eyes vicious and burning into Eren, practically screaming _Looks like I won, fucker._  
Eren, usually quick with a comeback, is taken aback, eyes widening and mouth hanging slightly agape. “Jean... “ he says in a small voice before a new rage takes over. “WHAT THE FUCK!.” and with that, the brunette sends a fist flying, colliding with the sharp bone structure of Jean’s jaw. 

The two toned boy immediately releases his grip on the brunette’s shirt, stumbling back slightly as he cups his jaw in his hands, crying out “Son of a bitch!”   
Armin, willing to put up with arguing but not physical fights, stands, rushing to Eren’s side and grabs his shoulder, holding the byo back from the injured teen, trying to snap Eren out of his rage as he yells “Guys, cut it out!”. Said boy slowly uncoils his tense fists and loosens up his rigid body, Armin’s touch and voice snapping him back to reality, and he takes a step back. “Eren, Jean, do anything else and I swear to god, I’ll have Levi come over to help you sort it out again.” The two boys in question both glare at each other, both remembering the last time things got out of hand when Armin had decided to go get his neighbor, Levi, who happened to be a cop, to come break up the fight; it was not an experience neither boy wanted to face again. After letting his threat set in and feeling assured neither boy would try to continue the fight, the blonde sighed. “I’m going to go grab some ice, behave yourselves.” and with that he leaves the room, the sound of his foot steps softening as he descends the stairs. 

“Jean,” Eren speaks, voice still rough but not as hostile. “Can’t you please just fuck off? Can’t you go fuck Marco or someone instead?” Eren can tell he sounds exhausted among pissed, and honestly, he is. It would be so much easier if Jean would just give up already.  
The other boy laughs in response. “Yeah, like I’d give up and let Armin end up in your hands. You can;t even control yourself properly, how do we know you wouldn’t get mad and hit Armin, hm?” 

“Look who’s talking, horse face!” Eren growls back, all too aware of the multiple bruises littering his body from the self-righteous asshole. “We both  know I’d never lay a finger on Armin!” the brunette defends himself.  
“Maybe that’s the problem, Jaeger.” Jean winks suggestively at the other teen, who sucks in a deep breath to keep himself from attacking the other teen. “Whatever, move, I gotta piss.”   
Eren would rather shoot himself in the damn foot then cooperate with this fucker. Stepping so that he is blocking Jean’s path to the door, Eren spreads his arms to either side of him. “Fuck you, no, not until you answer me. Why the fuck won’t you give up already?”    
“Eren, seriously, move, I gotta piss.” The taller teen avoids the question, obviously uncomfortable, through Eren is not sure if it’s because of him or the boy’s own bladder. Jean tries to step around then raging brunette, only for Eren to grab either of his shoulders. “Eren, fuck off!” Jean shouts, only for Eren to turn them to the side, shoving Jean up against the wall.   
“Seriously, why won’t you give up. Why do you need to have Armin so fucking bad. Why can’t you realize you won’t. Fucking. Win.” 

“Same reason as you, suicidal bastard.” Jean smirks, and Eren can feel that the words were meant to cut deep, and they do. Eren hangs his head down slightly. Realization washing over him; _Both he and Jean have the same goal in mind, but this time it's not so much up to them who wins, it's up to Armin._ He is cut out of his thoughts though as Jean struggles in his grasp. “Come on man, fuck off, I gotta fucking piss.” Eren just glares up at the boy, tightening his grip. Itis taking everything in his power not to deck this fucker in the face again, to beat him until he gives up, to do anything he possibly can to win the prize, the ultimate prize of Armin. Now Jean is squirming almost frantically, with what looks like the very sparse beginnings of small tears forming in his eyes as he tries to break out of Eren’s tight grip, legs twisting as he presses his thighs together. “Eren, please, fuck, I gotta piss, let fucking go of me!”  
“What are you two doing? Armin asks, standing in the doorway with wide eyes and slightly blushing, a bag of ice in his hands. _How long was he standing there?_ Eren wonders.   
“Armin, answer me, please; if you had to chose between be and Jean, who would you choose? Who do you think you’d be happier with?” Eren questions, turning his head to look at the blonde, eyes shining with the desperate need to hear his answer.   
“EREN FUCK OFF THIS ISN’T THE TIME TO ASK THIS, LET ME GO!” Jean screams at the brunette, who has all but become oblivious to the world around him, save for Armin.   
“What..? Eren I don’t understand…” Armin quietly speaks, seemingly oblivious too, but eyes still darting to and from Eren to Jean.   
“Armin, make this idiot let go of me, please! I really gotta piss.” Jean cries out, but Armin doesn’t react, save for letting his eyes quickly scan up and down the pleading boys body.   
Eren’s grip on Jean tightens on Jean’s shoulders as an anxiety response. “Armin, I love you. I want to date you, I want to be able to call you mine, but Jean does too. So who do you think would be happier with? If it's him, fine, I just need to know, Armin, please.”   
“Eren are you FUCKING KIDDING ME LET GO OF ME!”   
“I… I don’t know…” Armin stammers out as Jean continues to plea and plea to be let go.  But suddenly the fidgeting boy goes silent, body tensing under Eren’s grip.   
Eren watches as Armin’s eyes widen, mouth falling open, and eyes focusing on Jean’s lower half. Quickly turning back to the teen, Eren looks down and his expression mirrors Armin’s as he watched the sight infront of him; Jean’s legs are trembling, his khaki pants becoming soaked with a quickly spreading wet patch as he loses control of his bladder, so intense that he can _fucking hear it_. Eren feels just as horrified as Jean looks, releasing his shoulders and quickly stepping back, but unable to look away from the sheer shock of 17 year old Jean Kierstine fucking pissing himself. After several seconds pass, the patch stops spreading, through Jean’s whole body still trembles. “I… Oh my g-god…” the boy stammers out, voice shaky and clearly embarrassed. “Eren y-you little shit…” Jean stops talking though as Armin gasps loudly, and both of his peers look at him.   
Eren can’t help but blush lightly seeing Armin; his pupils are blown, making his eyes appear a dark midnight blue rather than the ocean blue they usually are. His face is flushed, mouth open and panting lightly and quickly, the ice gone from his hands, instead sitting on the floor at his feet, dropped at some unknown point, one hand brought to his mouth and the other balled into a fist right in front of his crotch, thighs pressed together, legs bent slightly, body slightly shaking. “A-Armin?” Eren asks in a gentle voice, and the blonde quickly blinks before shaking his head, letting out a light giggle before smiling.   
“S-sorry,” The speaks, sheepishly looking down, blushing more intensely. “I-I know I’m weird, I’m sorry.”  
“What do you mean?” Eren asks, stepping closer to Armin.   
“T-that was really hot…” the blonde squeaks out before laughing nervously. “I… I have a bit of a piss kink, I’m sorry…” 

“Wait, what?” Jean now speaks, finally finding his voice again. “Y-you do?” He sinks to the floor, in denial of the entire situation.  
“I’m so sorry, you two probably think I’m gross now, I’m sorry.” Armin’s voice is a sad mix of scared and hysteric, the tell tale sign that without fast action on Eren’s part, he was gonna start having one of his manic episodes; they were few and far between, but terrifying nonetheless.  
Quickly, Eren steps to Armin, putting his arms on the smaller boy’s shoulders and looking down at him lovingly. “Armin, shh it’s okay, we don’t think you’re gross, do we, Jean?” When the third boy speaks his approval, Eren pulls the blonde into his arms, sucking in a deep breath but choosing to ignore it when he feels Armin’s erection rub against his thigh. Looking into the blonde’s eyes, faces only inches apart, Eren smiles. “I love you Armin, nothing will ever change that, piss kink or otherwise.” Armin sniffles lightly, smiling back at his childhood friend and burying his face into the older boy’s chest. 

“Eren?” Armin speaks gently, pushing himself away slightly so he can properly look up at Eren once he hums to show he's paying attention. “Did you really mean that, what you said about you and Jean?”   
“Of course, why?” Eren asks, confused.  
“I-I don’t think I could choose just one you. I love too, both of you.”

At this Eren’s eyes go wide. “Wait, what? B-but who wins then?”   
Armin tries to stifle his laughter, but fails. “Both of you, if that’s okay.”   
Eren barely has to think about it before stammering out a “Y-yes!”  
“Jaeger, hold up!” Jean yells, standing and walking to both boys’ sides, obviously uncomfortable from the piss soaked pants. “Armin, what are you saying?”   
“I want to date you too, both of you. I can’t choose one of you. Is… Is there a way we could all date? Where we would all be boyfriends?” the blonde is clearly embarrassed, hesitantly speaking in a soft voice, unable to look at either of the teens in front of him. 

“Well… if Jager over here is cool with it, I guess we can give it a try…” Jean sighs before answering, though he smiles down at the blonde. “What do ya say?” He asks the brunette, eyes clearly saying _fine, we both win._  
“Y-yeah! That-that’s what you want, Armin?” he asks the blonde, who frantically nodded back. “Let’s give it a try then.” Eren grins. Lifting an arm to wrap around the taller boy too. 

Why they still hung around each other was honestly a mystery. It was probably since both boys were close with Armin, who they both cherished above anything. Looking to the boy he had fought with since elementary school, Eren can’t help the slight smirk and blush that spreads across his face though no words are spoken, he can feel it between him and Jean,  _ I still hate you, but let’s try this.  _ Who was to say it was ever really hate the two boys felt towards each other? 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'm gonna go ahead and write a second chapter, I think this is gonna be the work I pour all my fucked up kinks into.


End file.
